


Wild Ride

by taibhrigh



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumbling down into mud is just nature/karma’s way of saying "I win."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.

The ground ran red with it. That was so cliche. Plus, the ground was totally made of red clay and it was raining. There was a river of red pouring from the edge of the cliff above them. And then the footpath they had been using minutes ago had started to crumble and they'd fallen, skidded and then rolled with the runoff as they tumbled down the mountainside. It had been an awesome two minutes. People paid good money for that type of ride at a water park.

Mud sucked.

Mud and rain sucked.

Mud in guns sucked.

Mud in places that mud should not be, sucked.

Jensen did not want to think about what it would be like when it started to dry.

Clay sucked. And he wasn't talking about the crap he was currently sprawled in. This was all Clay's fault. Man just had to go out with the pretty General's daughter. Wait, the General's pretty daughter.

Mud sucked.

The fucking busted leg -- and was that a piece of a tree sticking through his leg or bone? -- was a pain in the ass that sucked wide.

And now the ground really was running red with blood. It was just his. That totally sucked.

He'd hated this mission at the top of the cliff and he hated it more now. And oh my god his computer, which he was lying on, better be okay.

Soft, cushiony mud.

Jensen squinted through the pain, which was either getting better or he was going into shock -- where was that sneaky Cougar? -- or maybe it was just the clumpy mass of red clay that had adhered itself to his glasses that was clouding things.

"If you touch my leg I swear I will shoot you?"

Mud in gun.

Mud sucked.

And it really stunk. He didn't want to know what was in it.

"Fine. I will clobber you to death with my gun."

Cougar squatted down next to him again and Jensen grinned. Cougar looked like a drowned rat. Now he knew who had been sitting at the front of the ride. Even the hat looked drowned as red droplets fell from the rim.

"World's a little shiny. Hey...what did you just give me? Bastard."

Jensen yelped loudly as his leg was quickly manoeuvred back into place, tree branch removed, and a bandage wrapped tightly around it.

"Bastard," he muttered again, grinning at the sneaky Cougar because he never did see the needle; and he definitely hadn't felt it. Although, there had been a tree branch and he was almost positive he was rambling off in his mind and not out loud. So really, who knows? But he was sure feeling the effects of it now. "Sparkly."

A year with the Losers and he'd had no serious injuries. One war-like training mission, on US soil, because his CO just loved wild women and the General's daughter had fit that to a tee and now he was doped, broken and muddy.

Mud sucked.

What sucked even more? The fact the Losers, a spec ops team known for doing the weird and impossible, was going to lose a simple training mission to a bunch of wet behind the ear newbies and in shit weather all because of Clay's libido.

Jensen rolled his head to the side and glared as well as he could at Clay.

"We've taken a vote. You totally suck."


End file.
